The objective of this project is to determine the nature of sensations produced by tooth pulp stimulation. Non-pain, as well as pain sensations are evoked when low intensity electric current is applied to human teeth. In order to assess the role of non-pain sensations in the pulp, a traditionally exclusive pain system, these sensations were studied both psychologically and physiologically: 1) the minimum levels of current necessary to produce non-pain and pain sensations were determined for different frequencies of stimulating current; 2) the intensities of sensations from detection threshold to pain threshold were scaled by magnitude production and by verbal descriptors; 3) electromyographic (EMG) activity of the masseter inhibitory period was recorded during tooth pulp stimulation at both non-pain and pain currents; 4) the effect of a narcotic on sensations produced by tooth pulp stimulation and on the masseter inhibitory period was evaluated; and 5) the effects of a conditioning electrical stimulus, applied to the tooth, on sensation and on masseteric inhibitory period were determined.